cmcifandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of the Comniverse
This is the Notes *Comniverse means "CMCI Universe", Com(CMCI)verse(universe) *Say suggestions in the comments *YBM stands for "Years Before Meme" *YAM stands for "Years After Meme" Timeline Pre-Comniverse (NOBODY FLIPPING KNOWS!!!-72,554,717,608 YBM) *99987637193728283832992837101827381x91864010737101838019288263627910 YBM **A mysterious being known as Guy is created, he is made out of Guy Energy *72,555,718,609 YBM **Guy's Guy Energy explodes, causing Guy to explode to, there are hundreds of tiny Piks (what the whole Comniverse is made of) of Guy Energy floating around *72,554,717,608 YBM **Guy Energy starts to form the first Border Piks, which start to spread rapidly, trapping many Piks inside a growing sphere **The Feed Piks start forming, which will be what causes the Comniverse to exist *70,000,000,001 YBM **A huge sphere made of 9,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Border Piks start to create the first part of the Comniverse First Universe (70,000,000,001 YBM-60,999,999,999 YBM) *70,000,000,001 YBM **A "small" universe called the Microverse is formed, made of just Border Piks, Feed Piks, Hard Piks and Slush Piks **The first Stone Piks are formed when Feed Piks and Hard Piks merge **Stone Piks duplicate rapidly, eventually creating the planet of Genesis *69,999,999,999 YBM **Guy Energy starts to seep into the and lands on Genesis **Several new planets are formed along with a sun (which creates the first star system), the sun is Üf, the planets are Genesis, Genesis II, Ïf Üf and Microum *60,999,999,999 YBM **Guy Energy Piks start to combine with Feed Piks and Slush Piks creating the Life Piks (which are like DNA) **Life Piks combining with more Feed Piks creates the Sweet Piks First Life (60,999,999,999 YBM-60,999,999,990 YBM) *60,999,999,999 YBM **Life Piks start to combine with Stone Piks and Sugary Piks and create Sugar Stone Cell, the first life in the Comniverse, which duplicates every 20 minutes **Guy Energy starts to combine with Life Piks of Sugar Stone Cells, creating Sweet Throw Stone Cells **Guy Energy starts to blast Hard Piks, distorting them and colouring them green, creating the Stone Plant Piks **Stone Plant Piks start to combine with the Life Piks of Sugar Stone Cells creating Sweet Stone Plant Cell *60,999,999,990 YBM **Sugar Stone Plant Cells start to use asteroids and Guy Energy bursts to launch themselves into space **Sugar Stone Plant Cells start to fall on the extremely hot planet of If Uf, causing their Life Piks, to throw out the stoney parts, creating Sweet Plant Cells and Plant Piks First Sentient Life (60,999,999,990 YBM-60,999,910,004 YBM) *60,999,999,990 YBM **A massive Guy Energy blast on If Uf turns the Sweet Plant Cells into small, semi-sentient drosophila-sized plant like creatures called Origin Sweeterdae that roam around If Uf, the blast shot many Sweet Plant Cels into space and caused tempatures on If Uf to go down dramatically, causing many Sweet Plant Cells to die off, with the remaining ones's Life Piks converting their Plant Piks to into Cold Plant Piks, creating the Cold Sweet Plant Cells to emerge **Some Origin Sweeterdae's Life Piks combine with Cold Plant Piks, creating the Cold Sweeterdae *60,999,999,900 YBM **Some Sweet Plant Cells land on Genesis, their Life Piks start to leave them, because of the moderate temperature on Genesis, causing them to become extinct, however, the Life Piks start to dissolve into the ground, leaving remnants that can be cloned, some other of their Life Piks combine with Life Piks of all other species, creating the Stone-Plant Sweet Cell, that have the abilities of all the Cells so far **The Guy Energy blast from before starts going away from Genesis and hits Genesis II's massive ocean, it collect some of the Water Piks, turns them into Super Water Piks, rapidly duplicates them and sends the wave towards Genesis, collecting some remaining Sweet Plant Cell Life Piks and starts moving away from the system, the wave modified the Life Piks so that instead of growing Plant-like parts, they are watery. The Life Pike start raining on Genesis II and creates the Sweet Water Cells, Double Water Cells and Triple Water Cells. This wave became known as The Galaxy Wave. *60,999,950,002 YBM **Some Guy Energy lands on If Uf, turning some Origin Sweeterdae into three beings known as Creekuf, Creekif and Dreejuf **Creekuf finds a small cavern and inside starts a lab and by evolving Triple Water Cells that were brought to If Uf by the Galaxy Wave and old Sweet Plant Cell Life Piks, creates the Water Fruit Tree, which grows fast and eventually creates the first forests **Dreejuf leaves If Uf using Guy Energy and uses the rest it to make a new star system **The Waving Universe is formed **The Galaxy Wave comes back to the Genesis system and is about to smash into If Uf in 1 year *60,999,950,001 YBM **Dreejuf uses one of his Life Piks to create Dreetuf **The Galaxy Wave hits If Uf, creating the Watered Sweeterdae and the Watered Firedae **The Galaxy Wave hits Genesis, creating the New Cells, an evolved version of every Cell combined into one huge cell **The Galaxy Wave smashes into the sun of the Genesis system and grabs some of its heat before going away **Creekuf dies of old age, his Life Piks are captured by The Galaxy Wave *60,999,940,005 YBM **Dreejuf and Creekif die of old age, Dreejuf's Life Piks are taken by The Galaxy Wave and Creekif's are scattered around If Uf **Heajuf is created when the Genesis system's sun's heat combines with Dreejuf's Life Piks *60,999,910,004 YBM **Heajuf lands on Akim **Dreetuf creates Reetuf **The Galaxy Wave absorbs many remaining Sweet Plant Cell Life Piks, Guy Energy and combines them to create Armajar Life Outside the Microverse (60,999,910,004 YBM- ) *60,999,910,004 YBM **The Galaxy Wave leaves the Microverse and enters the Waving Universe and creates the Waving Cells **Reetuf finds a Life Pik, takes it to his lab and blasts it with Fire Plasma Piks and Green Laser Piks, he grows the Life Pik and it turns into a Green Fire Tree **Reetuf travels to north If Uf with some Green Fire Tree Life Piks and plants them on If Uf. He finds some Watered Firedae and brings them to south If Uf and takes a Life Pik sample from one **Armajar lands on If Uf and finds a Green Fire Tree and uses his abilities to take its Life Piks, he then eats the tree's Green Fireleaf Piks and takes its Green Firewood Piks *60,999,900,001 YBM **Reetuf discovers the Watered Firedae Life Piks he stored 10,000 years before and turns them into Watered Firepeople the first non-Energetic sentient life *60,999,819,000 YBM **Armajar discovers a Watered Firepeople tribe, who then attacked him, but Armajar defeated them **Armajar combines Watered Firepeople and Green Fire Tree Life Piks together and creates the Green Steam Tree People **Dreejuf and Heatuf meet with Dreetuf, who decides to collect the Life Piks of every living organism just in case of a catastrophe *60,999,800,000 YBM **Heajuf discovers the Green Steam Tree People and gets two Life Piks instead of one **Heajuf creates the Yellow Tree People **Dreejuf travels outside the Microverse with the Life Piks and gets them to the Waving Universe and discovers the Waving Bugs, which evolved from the Waving Cells **Dreetuf blows up for some reason **Heajuf discovers the Waving Cell and messes with their Life Piks, creating the Morphing Worms, which are made of Morphing Piks, he eventually creates the Parasitic Morphing Worms